Robert Knox Memorial Concert
The Robert Knox Memorial Concert is an open-air concert to be held on November 21, 2008 at Castle Donington. The concert is a tribute to the late Robert Knox, who appeared in Hana-Kimi (or, For You in Full Blossom), Bleach, and Mahoraba, with all proceeds going to knife crime prevention. History Following Robert Knox's death at the hands of Chav muggers on May 24, 2008, his father, Colin Knox, Rupert Grint, and Emma Watson came together with former Guns N Roses manager Alan Niven to organize an open-air concert to celebrate the life of Knox, as well as spread awareness of knife crime. On September 4, 2008, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson announced plans for the concert. When tickets finally went on sale, all 72,000 tickets sold out in just under two hours, even though no performers were announced apart from the Remington Steelers. Only after the last ticket was sold did the group announce their co-performers. Concert Both Rupert and Emma cross-dressed this time around: Rupert was wearing a sailor fuku, baggy socks, and buckle shoes, while Emma was wearing a leather jacket, a GNR T-shirt (featuring a skull with a top hat as seen on the 2-page spread on the UYI II CD booklet), blue jeans, and boots--all designed for men. Rupert, Emma, Kay Panabaker, Michie Tomizawa, and Chisaki Hama occasionally did backup dancing during select songs. The concert was divided into two acts due to the length. Everyone used the same drum kits and keyboards, though guitarists and bassists had to bring their own equipment (for example, Emma brought her Gibson Les Paul guitar and Marshall JCM 900 amp to the concert). When asked about her amp at the end of the concert, Emma quoted Nigel Tufnel of Spinal Tap, saying, "That's nine more, innit?" Due to Velvet Revolver being one vocalist and one keyboardist short, Rupert, Emma, Dizzy Reed, and Spike Edney assisted with either lead vocals or keyboards during Velvet Revolver's performances. The concert was broadcast live on MTV. Performances First half *'Guns N Roses' - Welcome to the Jungle (Guns N Roses) *'Remington Steelers' - Right Next Door to Hell (Guns N Roses) *'Chamillionaire feat. Lil' Flip' - Turn It Up (Chamillionaire feat. Lil' Flip) *'Linkin Park' - Magic (Pilot) *'Guns N Roses' - We Will Rock You (Queen) *'Green Day' - We Are the Champions (Queen) *'Remington Steelers' - Theme from Lupin III *'Remington Steelers' - 14 Years (Guns N Roses) *'Queen + Paul Rodgers' - Killer Queen (Queen) *'Emma Watson feat. W. Axl Rose' - Double Talkin' Jive (Guns N Roses) *'Queen + Paul Rodgers feat. Michie Tomizawa' - Te wo toriatte (Queen) *'Emma Watson' - Think About You (Guns N Roses) *'Velvet Revolver feat. Rupert Grint' - Slither (Velvet Revolver) *'Chamillionaire feat. Krayzie Bone' - Ridin' (Chamillionaire feat. Krayzie Bone) *'Velvet Revolver + Remington Steelers' - It's So Easy (Guns N Roses) *'Velvet Revolver + Remington Steelers' - Mr. Brownstone (Guns N Roses) *'Emma Watson feat. Chamillionaire' - The Name That's Running the Game (Emma Watson feat. Chamillionaire) *'Velvet Revolver feat. Rupert Grint' - Patience (Guns N Roses) *'Guns N Roses' - Dead Horse (Guns N Roses) *'Remington Steelers' - November Rain (Guns N Roses) *'Remington Steelers' - Don't Cry (Guns N Roses) *'Remington Steelers' - Estranged (Guns N Roses) *'Weird Al Yankovic feat. Rupert Grint and Lil' Flip' - It's All About the Pentiums (Weird Al Yankovic) *'Remington Steelers' - You Could Be Mine (Guns N Roses) Second half *'Remington Steelers' - Live and Let Die (Paul McCartney and Wings) *'Remington Steelers' - Civil War (Guns N Roses) *'Michie Tomizawa' - Mickey (Toni Basil) *'Emma Watson' - Sk8er Boi (Avril Lavigne) *'New York Dolls feat. Rupert Grint' - Human Being (New York Dolls) *'Velvet Revolver' - Dust N Bones (Guns N Roses) *'Stone Temple Pilots' - Sex Type Thing (Stone Temple Pilots) *'Nine Inch Nails' - Closer (Nine Inch Nails) *'Remington Steelers' - Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen) *'Metallica' - Damage, Inc. (Metallica) *'Remington Steelers feat. W. Axl Rose' - Knockin' on Heaven's Door (Bob Dylan) *'Velvet Revolver feat. Rupert Grint' - I Used to Love Her (But I Had to Kill Her) (Guns N Roses) *'Remington Steelers' - Twist of Cain (Danzig) *'Danzig' - She Rides (Danzig) *'Velvet Revolver feat. Rupert Grint' - Paradise City (Guns N Roses) *'Guns N Roses' - Night Train (Guns N Roses) *'Nine Inch Nails feat. Chisaki Hama' - Call Me (Español) (Blondie) *'Guns N Roses and cast' - Instant Karma (John Lennon) Cast (in alphabetical order) *Steven Adler (credited as "Steven 'Popcorn' Adler") *Robert Benkovic *Chester Bennington *Rob Bourdon *Brian Carroll (credited as "Buckethead") *Hakeem Seriki (credited as "Chamillionaire") *Steve Conte *Frank Wright III (credited as "Tré Cool") *Alessandro Cortini *Glenn Danzig *Brian Delaney *Dean DeLeo *Robert DeLeo *Brad Delson *Michael Pritchard (credited as "Mike Dirnt") *Spike Edney *Dave Farrell (credited as "Phoenix Farrell") *Frank Ferrer *Robin Finck *Richard Fortus *Josh Freese *Rob Gardner *Rupert Grint *Chisaki Hama *Kirk Hammett *James Hetfield *Johnny Kelly *Anthony Henderson (credited as "Krayzie Bone") *Eric Kretz *Dave Kushner *Wesley Weston Jr. (credited as "Lil' Flip") *Brian May *Michael McKagan (credited as "Duff 'Rose' McKagan") *Justin Meldal-Johnsen *Danny Miranda *Jamie Moses *Kay Panabaker *Chris Pitman *Daniel Radcliffe *Dizzy Reed *Trent Reznor *Paul Rodgers *W. Axl Rose *Mike Shinoda *Saul Hudson (credited as "Slash") *Andy Snitzer *Matt Sorum *Ringo Starr *Tommy Stinson *Izzy Stradlin *Sylvain Mizrahi (credited as "Sylvain Sylvain") *Roger Meddows-Taylor (credited as "Roger Taylor") *Ron "Bumblefoot" Thal *Michie Tomizawa *Robert Trujillo *Lars Ulrich *Emma Watson *Scott Weiland *Sami Takamäki (credited as "Sami Yafa") *Alfred Yankovic (credited as "Weird Al Yankovic") *Steve Zing Category:Music